


【杨好/黎簇/粮食】为我烧纸

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: Gen, 淮簇, 盲冢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 入盲冢前，杨好和黎簇的一次偶遇。
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 7





	【杨好/黎簇/粮食】为我烧纸

晚春晴好，映得昆明湖上金光闪闪，可惜临水的单间茶室中却有人很是不解风情，把上好的一杯碧螺春当头泼在对面人身上，然后用最吊儿郎当的语调问，这样行不行啊？  
桌对面的中年男人肉眼可见地涨红了脸，可惜面前的伙计个个膘肥体壮，站在主事人背后，就像一堵雄壮的肉墙，那人忍了又忍，脸上淌下来的茶水也不敢去擦，只是赔笑道，杨经理说行就行。  
杨经理，杨好咂摸了一下这个称谓，想打人了。

从古潼京回来的九门损失惨重，老板都死了四五个，一时道上哀声四起，独独除了霍道夫。他是为数不多囫囵回来的，又了解内情，趁人病要人命，雷厉风行地拿下了陈家，又咬下了李齐两家许多肥肉。霍道夫一向和霍有雪不对付，锦上珠毫无悬念地被拆了个稀巴烂，要不是有解家撑腰，霍秀秀那一支也难以幸免。  
霍道夫越是不讲仁义，面子上就要求得越是高，自己天天西装三件套穿得笔挺，活脱脱斯文败类的模样，手底下也是一副现代西式作风，文绉绉地号称做文保企业，跟国际接轨，什么CEO、CFO溜得飞起。  
杨好如今是他手底下的红人，虽然年纪轻轻，做事却利落狠辣，也被尊一句杨经理，照他自己是很听不惯的，但这团队作风也不是他说了算，只有唯老板马首是瞻。

这次伙计走了眼，重金收了坐在对面男人不少东西，后来被查出来，自己被整得半死不说，按照霍氏的作风，卖东西的也逃不过去，但这始作俑者不知道从哪里讨了保，叫霍道夫放他一马，只是死罪可免，活罪难逃，那倒霉伙计原本跟杨好聊得挺来，霍道夫让他来了这桩事，本来也没指望过杨好能轻轻松松饶过他。

有了老板默许，杨好也就肆无忌惮地作起了妖，他本来也不是心胸宽大的类型，连削带踩让对面的男人和两个手下全都脸色铁青，有个年纪轻一点的耐不住侮辱，手刚往腰上摸过去，就被扣着肩膀摁在桌上，下巴磕出沉闷的一声响，杨好听着都牙酸。  
怎么着，这是不服气啊？他嗤笑。  
那男人大惊失色，砰地推开桌椅站起来，说没有没有！年轻人不懂事，杨经理千万不要见怪！他把霍氏的伙计请开，自己重重打了那手下两巴掌，又按着他给杨好求饶，年轻人肿着脸服软，眼睛却像淬了毒的刀子从头发下面横过来，仿佛想要剜下杨好的皮肉。  
哈，杨好暗暗失笑，这是恨我呢。

他心想，恨就恨呗，我也恨你们，大家齐活了，都不吃亏。

把这摊子事收拾完，杨好让伙计们先回去，自己哒哒上了楼。之前在单间里说事，动静不小，却也没扰民，但他事情办多了，总归多了些警觉，因着是天子脚下，也没多事，只完了之后上来看看，谁料到，一眼就望见了熟人。  
黎簇坐在临窗的位子上，半点也不意外地迎上杨好的目光，然后露出了一个很有礼貌的微笑，轻飘飘地说，好哥，威风啊。  
他穿着黑色卫衣和牛仔裤，还带着一副见鬼的金属边眼镜，斯斯文文地坐在那里，绵绵的春日阳光照进来，衬得他头发浅而暖，皮肤白而软，像个过分好看又清纯的大学生。  
杨好以前就觉得这玩意儿的脸是个祸害，近了不说，当初郑义揪着他们仨不放，起头不就是怕张薇薇被这张脸勾走么。  
黎簇高考成绩666，足够选个顶尖大学，按理来说未来应该一片坦途，可他倒好，书也读着，地也下着，道上也混着，竟然也弄出来些名头，四舍五入，他们还算做了同行。

你怎么在这儿，杨好坐他对面，懒洋洋地问，脑子里飞快地过了一路，最近黎簇跟霍氏没什么过节吧？  
我跟人约在这儿谈生意，黎簇摇了摇手上的茶杯，遗憾地说，结果好像被放了鸽子。  
他的脸色很平静，看不出喜怒。杨好生意上没跟他打过几次交道，但四九城里谁不知道呢，小沧浪手底下的黎小爷是个出了名的疯子，等闲不可招惹，有人怕他，也有人恨他，况且最近似乎在跟九门的谁谁谁别苗头，别人幸灾乐祸，说他这是四面楚歌的节奏。

杨好想着那些乱七八糟的传言，心说，如果他安安生生做个大学生，也不至于如此。  
可惜各人有各人的命。  
他还记得从前黎簇跟苏万一放学就在操场里踢球，天天踢得人仰马翻，他嫌跑得累，就在站台上等，修剪过后的草坪总是散发出一股又香又涩的气味。踢完球他们一起去吃烤串，总是苏万付钱，黎簇每回都硬要绕远路，隔着十万八千里也一定要从篮球场边过。

不过黎簇现在踢不了球了，杨好想，他在古潼京的白色沙漠里见过黎簇整个膝盖骨支离破碎的样子，那时黎簇正晕着，霍道夫叫人来帮忙换药，他作为好哥们义不容辞地守在旁边，见霍家带的医生拆了绑带后那副血糊淋剌的样子，战战兢兢地问，鸭梨这腿还能不能好啊？  
那医生怎么说的呢，杨好发现自己已经完全忘记了。

而黎簇现在这幅干干净净的大学生样子，也不过是张皮，里子已经完全脏了、烂了，杨好没有太多感慨，因为他自己也是五十步笑一百步。

黎簇吹着热气，安详地小口啜茶，仿佛一个下午也没有什么别的事，杨好之前天天被霍道夫逼着欣赏他的功夫茶，早就腻味透了，才不肯和黎簇同流合污，于是摸出烟来，朝黎簇扬扬，他就笑，说谢了，不用。  
养生呢？杨好给自己点上，随口问。  
黎簇耸耸肩，说尝不出味来有什么意思，还不如多喝热水。

哦，杨好真心实意地同情了他一秒，那你可真是够了。他想这大概也是沙漠之旅送给黎簇的礼物。这种破礼物其实他们每个人都收了挺多，他自己、黎簇、还有苏万，每个人的生活都被搅得天翻地覆，后来的种种，不过都是些随波逐流的挣扎。不过苏万收的大概相对少些，他总是运气好，好到令人嫉妒。

以前苏万劝我，说条条大路通罗马，何苦要选最难的那条路。杨好喷了一口烟，突然开口。  
黎簇闻言，笑了一下，他是生在罗马里的人，当然犯不上挑三拣四。  
这可巧了，杨好想，他自己当初也是这样回苏万的。  
没想到，到头来居然是他和黎簇说的一样，想的一样，做的也一样。

但也有一些不一样。

杨好把烟掐了，坐直了身，一本正经地说，我最近听到个八卦。  
黎簇扬起眉毛，探寻般地望过来。  
说道上有些人，看上去威风八面，其实喜欢搞屁股，三更半夜跟男人开房。  
是谁说的呢，杨好装出一副思索的样子，然后恍然大悟地开口，啊，好像是丽景饭店的人。

黎簇脸上失去了笑意。

这事儿少有人知道，杨好哼了一声，说那店子姓霍，如今一半归我们老板，一半归霍秀秀，能传到我耳朵里，自然也能传到别人耳朵里。  
他不会告诉黎簇，当初手底下的伙计闲扯间说道似乎看见谁谁在自家酒店和男人开房后，他是怎么不动声色地敷衍过去，然后转头就调出监控，一眼认出了故事的主角。  
艹，杨好在心中大骂，黎簇个蠢货，懂不懂什么叫做好马不吃回头草！  
他自作主张地删掉了那段本来就模模糊糊的几秒视频，本来想当做没发生过，但是现在看到黎簇，他又觉得不能就这样过去。

而黎簇阴沉地坐在那里，终于有了点黎小爷的气质，低声说，朋友之间叙个旧，也传出这些流言蜚语，九门的人可太闲了。  
可不是吗，杨好答，天天有人在中医铺子面前转悠，不知道的还以为那几家全得了男科病呢。

……

黎簇放下茶，沉默了很久，突然说，苏万不至于。  
那当然，杨好百无聊赖地闻着自己袖子，没好气地开口，他又跟你没仇。

——谁跟黎簇有仇，谁跟苏万有旧，谁知道从前那些惨淡的少年心事，谁又能够捏住旁人软肋，不择手段实现自己的计划？

喝下去的茶水仿佛都变成了冰凉的铅，沉甸甸地堵在胃里，黎簇觉得自己要吐了。

杨好看他一眼，放下手，然后叹了口气。  
我为你烧过纸。他平静地说。  
你第一次下古潼京的时候，我和苏万以为你死了。他烧了一大袋子纸钱，我扎了豪车、美女、别墅还有好多乱七八糟有的没的，想你生前没享受过，死后都可以补上。

黎簇，这次你要真死了，我也会考虑为你烧纸的。

他这样说，仿佛又看到了曾经黑暗的深夜街口。  
纸盆里的火焰鲜红温暖，嘶嘶舔舐着金纸的宫殿、发亮的轿车、芙蓉白面的美人，所有富丽堂皇的幻境，最后都变成一缕又一缕上飘的青烟。  
又或者是更久之前，炎热的夏日傍晚，有人咯咯发笑，说好哥，鸭梨又在偷看他的梦中情人啦！  
他们窃笑着撕扯作一团，而话题的主人公，一边色厉内荏地追打着他们，一边控制不住，眼睛闪闪发亮地追逐着篮球场上飞奔的身影。

那并不是很久以前的事情，但现在想起来，却仿佛早已化作前尘旧梦，隔世光景。

【完】


End file.
